


Corrin's Story

by ExNihilo



Series: Modern Fates [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExNihilo/pseuds/ExNihilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin is just starting college and getting to know himself. Meanwhile his brother Xander deals with the crushing responsibility of being like a parent to his three younger siblings and a model child to his father. Camilla, the oldest daughter, is trying to find a name for herself completely separate from the one she was given as Garon's child. Leo desires to quit living under the shadow of his older brothers.</p>
<p>(This is an Alternative Universe fic set in modern times, it will mostly be focused on the Older Nohr royals and their relationships. Other relationships will appear later but to avoid spoilers I will only tag this as Kaze/M!Corrin for now. I hope you enjoy it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrin's Story

**Author's Note:**

> A little background: Mikoto will be Corrin's biological mother, she married Sumeragi when Corrin was a newborn but Sumeragi is not Corrin's biological child. Mikoto was married to Sumeragi for 9 years and then married Garon. She died when Corrin was 14 and he kept living with Garon and his children. Corrin is currently 19 while Xander is 25, Camilla 24, Leo just turned 19 and Elise is 14.  
> This fic will be part of a series of Modern AU Fe14 stories. Here you will find Corrin's story, however, this opening chapter can also serve as an introduction to the other characters' stories.  
> Also this story is not rated because I have not decided whether there will be any explicit sexual themes in it. Keep in mind it is a possibility that there will be.

       The metal bench was terrifyingly cold and flat. He had been sitting there for hours now, he had gotten used to the scent of urine and blood. Kaze held a tissue to his nose and kept his gaze up, absorbing every detail of the roof, pretending he wasn't eavesdropping on the conversation going on right next to him. Apparently the men on his right were brothers, they were arguing over who was at fault for them ending up there. Kaze smiled, he wondered what his brother would do if he got them both arrested. Kaze was sure he wouldn't hear the end of it if he ever got Saizo into any sort of trouble.  
       A large policeman walked towards the cell, his steps obnoxiously loud. He called out his name and Kaze stood up immediately and pointed at himself.  
       “Me?” he asked.  
       “Yeah, who else? Someone came to bail you out, c'mon, I don't have all day.” the policeman yelled.  
       Kaze did as he was told and followed the police officer. He feared it was Saizo who had payed his bail, so as he walked towards the exit he prepared himself for one of his long lectures. He'd likely not be allowed to go out past 9 anymore.  
       He squirmed at the thought, but when the doors opened he didn't see his intimidating twin brother but instead a much smaller man stood before him. Sharp features and overly-bleached asymmetrical hair.  
       “Corrin!” Kaze exclaimed. “Wha-- why?” he asked.  
       Next to Corrin stood a muscular woman with dark skin and light blonde hair, his best friend. She wore a black leather jacket that didn't quite fix her and a tight white top. She was yelling at Corrin for some reason, he didn't really try to decipher what she was saying, his eyes and thoughts were now preoccupied with Corrin; he was mostly rehearsing what to say to him. He could not help but let his eyes linger around Corrin's thighs, thinking briefly about of how it would feel to touch them.  
       “KAZE!” His friend yelled out when she saw him.  
       “Rinkah!” Kaze snapped back into reality and rushed to her side. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” he said, immediately attempting to grab her chin and take a look at her swollen right eye.  
       “I'm fine!” she said, shoving him away. “No touching.” she scolded him. “You are the one we should be worrying about anyways! They broke your fucking nose!” she answered.  
       “It's quite alright, it's just a nose bleed, I don't think it's actually broken” Kaze said though the pain had made his entire face numb.  
       “Are you sure you are alright? I can drive you to the hospital.” Corrin suggested.  
       “There's no need.” Kaze affirmed him and smiled widely. “Thank you.” he said as he wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “I was scared Rinkah was going to have to spend the night here.”  
       “I wasn't afraid of spending the night here.” Rinkah protested.  
       “I should take you both home then.” Corrin said, his face bright red, gently trying to push Kaze aside before he noticed his heart jumping out of his chest.  
Kaze let go and apologized.  
       “It's really late, your families are probably worried sick.” Corrin said.  
       Kaze nodded and Rinkah gave him a pat on the back. They got their belongings back and Corrin walked them both to his car. It was his mother's mini-van, he didn't have the heart to sell it so he tried to make good use of it.  
       “Are you sure you are going to be alright, Kaze?” Corrin asked as he started up the engine. “I can drop Rinkah off at her place and then drive to the nearest hospital, I don't mind staying there with you.” he said.  
       “Ah, yes, it's fine.” Kaze responded. “Thank you for caring.” He muttered, his cheeks becoming redder by the minute.  
Rinkah chuckled.  
       “Anyways, Corrin, now that we are out of there: WHY THE HELL DID YOU BAIL US OUT?” she yelled.  
       “Rinkah!” Kaze complained.  
       “No, no, let me yell at him, Kaze, he had no business getting into the fight OR bailing us out, I don't want to owe anyone anything. How much was it?” she asked, taking out a ball of crumpled bills out of her pocket and extending her hand towards Corrin. “I know it's not enough but I'll get the rest back to you later.”  
       Corrin sighed, he tried to ignore Rinkah but she started pushing her hand against his face and in turn he tried to push her fist away with his hand.  
       “I don't want you to pay me back, it was my fault the fight started anyways, and I couldn't leave you two in there.” Corrin said.  
       “We are both perfectly capable of solving our own problems, kid, we don't need you to babysit us.” Rinkah growled, putting her money back into her pocket.  
       “Still, it was my fault you guys ended up like that! And,” Corrin paused. “You are both my friends, I care about you.”  
       Rinkah opened her mouth as if to say something else but stopped herself, she sat back and crossed her arms. Kaze gave her a gentle smile and she frowned.  
       Kaze's nose had stopped bleeding, which he took as a sign he could just go home. Not like he disliked the idea of Corrin spending the night with him, even if they were at the hospital. He imagined him falling asleep with his head resting on the hospital bed near Kaze's legs. He shook his head. “C'mon, stop daydreaming now.” He thought and leaned closer to the driver's seat.  
       “Thank you, Corrin, for everything. You really didn't have to, it wasn't your fault.” Kaze whispered to him.  
       “It kind of was, Kaze. I'm really sorry. It won't happen again, I promise.” He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and Kaze placed his hand on his shoulder. Corrin responded with a smile. “How about I take you both out for lunch tomorrow to make up for it?” He suggested.  
       “We'd love to!” Kaze regretted his enthusiasm immediately, he didn't want to seem desperate.  
       “I can't tomorrow, I'm taking Charlotte out to the movies.” Rinkah lied, Kaze turned around to look at her and she smirked.  
       Rinkah wanted to turn Corrin down anyways but she also wanted to give Kaze a chance to be alone with him. She didn't exactly dislike Corrin but he annoyed her, he had a terrible haircut and was kind of preachy. Under normal circumstances they wouldn't be friends but she tried her best to tolerate him for Kaze's sake. She did have to admit Corrin was a rather sweet person and in a way, he was cute. So she could understand why Kaze liked him.

 

       Corrin dropped Rinkah off at her place first, she waved Kaze goodbye and reluctantly thanked Corrin.  
       “Don't think this is over, kid, I'll pay what I owe you.” Rinkah said as she ran into the building.  
       “You don't owe me though!” Corrin said but she slammed the door behind her. He sighed. “Why is she like this?”  
       “I'm sure she just needs some time to warm up to you.” Kaze reassured him.  
       Corrin smiled at him.  
       “May I turn on the radio?” Kaze asked, trying to avoid being in complete silence.  
       “Ah, sure, you like classic rock, right? I think I might have some stuff on my phone.” Corrin said and handed Kaze his cellphone. “Knock yourself out.”  
       Kaze selected something ar random but soon realized Corrin has filled his phone with records they had talked about before. Knowing Corrin actually listened to his recommendations made him smile widely.  
       “What's the matter?” Corrin asked. “I hope you are not looking at my pictures.” He joked.  
       “Haha, that's not it. It's just nice to know you like these albums.” Kaze said.  
       “Ah, yes, your recommendations are always perfect.”  
       They drove for a while without saying a word to each other, the music doing the talking for them. Kaze wished he could grab Corrin's hand and stay there until morning.  
“Maybe I should drive you to the hospital after all, your nose is kind of swollen.” Corrin said.  
       Kaze put his hands over his nose.  
       “Is it?” he checked himself on the rear-view mirror. “Does it look really bad?.” He asked, embarrassed.  
       Corrin laughed. “It's not too bad, you still look handsome.” He said and regretted it immediately. It was just a small compliment, from anybody else's mouth it might have been meaningless, but Corrin was scared of it giving him away.  
       Kaze's eyes lit up.  
       “I mean, like, girls will still like you and stuff... Haha.” Corrin said, awkwardly.  
       “Ah,” Kaze muttered, disappointed. “I see.”  
       The silence that was comforting a minute ago now felt heavy, so much so that Corrin found it hard to breathe again. Kaze just tried to focus on coming up with a good story to tell Saizo to avoid getting himself grounded.  
       They reached Kaze's place and Corrin forced himself to talk again.  
       “A-are you sure you want to go?” Corrin asked. “I know how Saizo is... you could stay at my place tonight.” Corrin suggested.  
       Kaze wanted to say yes, he really did.  
       “It's alright, I don't want to inconvenience your family, I'll just plug my ears and bear it.” He joked. “Thank you for tonight. Bye, Corrin.” he said.  
       “Do you still want to have lunch tomorrow?” Corrin asked.  
       “Yes, I'll see you tomorrow.” Kaze smiled and walked out.

       “I'm an idiot.” Corrin thought as he observed Kaze sneaking into his house from his bedroom window.  
       He found his eyes traveling down to Kaze's behind. He shook his head and looked away. He did think Kaze was extremely handsome, not only that but he was kind and patient. Corrin bumped his head against the steering wheel a couple of times. “'Girls will still like you and stuff'? God, you are such an idiot, Corrin.” he scolded himself. “Why do you always have to screw things over?”

 

      _sorry again for getting you arrested haha_

_i'll pick you up tomorrow whenever you are ready_  
_good night_  
       He wrote.  
      _i love you_  
       He wrote too but deleted before sending the text to Kaze.

       He opened the door quietly and tried to walk stealthily towards his room but he was stopped by a loud voice calling out his name. He recognized the voice as his older brother's and turned around to see him sitting on the couch, his glasses on, their cat napping on his lap and a book on his hand.  
       “Where were you?” he demanded an answer.  
       “We were worried sick! We stayed up all night!” his sister, who sat on the other side of the couch said.  
       “I'm so sorry, we ran into some trouble at the concert but it's all good now.” He said, once again attempting to run to his room.  
       His sister, Camilla, stood up and grabbed his arm tightly.  
       “You didn't answer our calls, and your shirt is covered in blood,” she said, squeezing his arm harder. “What happened?” she asked.  
       Corrin knew not to lie to Camilla but if he told her he and his friends got into a fight she would only worry more.  
       “You know we are not against you going out, little prince, but we want to know you are safe.” his brother said.  
       His sister let go of his arm and chuckled, turning around to face his brother, Xander.  
       “You still call him that? You are so embarrassing!” she laughed.  
       “It's not weird, he's still my little baby brother!” Xander defended himself, startling the cat. “You are really embarrassing too!”  
       “I'm fine with it.” Corrin said.  
       “Everyone knows you are my little baby prince, not Xander's.” she joked.  
       “All of that aside,” Xander interrupted her. “Listen, Corrin, you really scared us today. You could have just called to tell us you'd be late. We stayed up all night.”  
       “Don't ever do that to us again or I swear to god I'll find you and I will carry you back home myself, I'm not joking.” Camilla said.  
       Corrin knew she wasn't.  
       “I'm sorry, Camilla, Xander. I should have called. It won't happen again. Now, if you excuse me...”  
       “Wait, you haven't told us where the blood came from, are you hurt?” Xander asked, rushing to his side.  
       “It's not mine.” Corrin answered. He yawned. “Can I go now? I'm exhausted.”  
       Xander nodded and Corrin ran quickly to his room. Camilla and Xander looked at each other for a while and then laughed.  
       “One of these days he's going to give me a heart attack.” Xander joked.  
       “He's going to give both of us a heart attack, and then who'd take care of my sweet little Corrin? Leo?”  
       “I find it more likely that Elise would.” Xander said as he made his way to the kitchen.  
       Camilla followed him. She sat down and rested her head on the breakfast table. Xander made tea for both of them and sat down near her.  
       “So, when is father coming back?” Camilla asked.  
       “Monday.” Xander answered.  
       Camilla and Xander acted completely different when it was only the two of them. Camilla was often intimidating, while Xander was rather uptight and hard to read. But around each other they relaxed, they were best friends, they joked and they laughed, they trusted each other.  
       “Then I guess I'll go back to my apartment tomorrow.” Camilla said and sighed loudly.  
       “I'm sorry, I wish you could stay here.”  
       “It's alright, I don't want to stay here when he's around anyways.” she answered and gritted her teeth.  
       “I can come over Monday night, we can make dinner together.” He said trying to cheer her up.  
       “Oh, really? Daddy's little boy won't be here for when he arrives? Knowing you I thought you'd go pick him up at the airport.” she joked.  
       “It's not like that anymore.” Xander muttered. “He's my father, and I treat him with respect because it's my duty, but that does not mean I love him. Not anymore.”  
       “I'm sorry, Xander, you know I was just joking.”  
       “No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I can't forgive him after the things said to you. I should show it more, I should have stood up to him more, but I didn't.”  
       “You did enough, Xander. Thank you.” Camilla said, putting her hand on his shoulder. “But are you sure you want to come over on Monday? Niles is going to be there and I know you are not too fond of him.”  
       “I don't dislike him, he's just too...”  
       Camilla laughed before Xander could even think of finishing his sentence.  
       “What? Are bad boys not your type?” she joked. “Alright, I'll tell him beforehand to lay down on the bondage jokes when you're around.”  
       “It's alright, I don't want him to call me uptight again.”  
       “You are uptight, my dear brother.”

 

       They drank their tea an talked about life for a while. Xander complained about work and Camilla told him about her friends and lovers and her eccentric roommate. Without even noticing, it was already 3 AM, so Camilla said goodnight and went back to her room.  
Xander stayed awake for a couple of hours more. He liked spending time alone with the house being in complete silence. When everyone else was asleep he could sit back and think about his own problems instead of his siblings'. The last few months were hard on him, he spent most of the time working but he always had to make time to take Elise to her dance classes and help Leo with his homework. He also payed for part of Camilla's medical bills and living expenses. And lately he was constantly worried about Corrin's whereabouts because he couldn't seem to be able to spend any time in the house since his mother passed away. He didn't complain, he did all of that because he loved his siblings but it was extremely tiring.  
       He made himself some more tea and sat on the living room's couch, letting their cat sit on his lap again.

 

       Corrin opened the door to his room gently. He took his pants and shirt off and he jumped onto his bed. He set an alarm up for 10 AM.

    _It's alright, it wasn't your fault at all. You can pick me up at 2 if you want, I'll be ready. Good night._  
_I had fun today btw._

       Corrin sighed and held the phone to his chest. “Well, at least he had fun.” Corrin thought.  
       “How did it go?” his younger brother, who slept in the bed beside his, asked.  
       “Leo, you are awake!” Corrin exclaimed. “Where were you? You left me.” he protested.  
       “You were so busy swooning over that green-haired guy I didn't think you'd noticed.” Leo said. “I got bored so I went home, what's the big deal?”  
       “You could have told me you wanted to go home, you know? I was worried about you”  
       “Whatever.” Leo kissed his teeth.  
       They both turned around and tried to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh, that took me forever to edit. This is the first time I try to write something a little more serious I do hope I did a good job with it. Leave a comment if you have any constructive criticism or questions about this AU.


End file.
